In The Refrigerator Light
by Katherine the Fabulous
Summary: Little post-musical one shot. Synopsis: Elphaba and Fiyero slow dance in the refrigerator light to "The Way You Look Tonight". Very cute, Very fluffy.


**AN: Hey guys! This is just a cute little post-musical one shot, inspired by Michael Buble's The Way You Look Tonight, and a tumblr post. Prepare for tears, you may cry at the fluffiness :) Any-who-zits, I hope you likee! **

* * *

"Elphaba?" Fiyero peered into the kitchen of their new apartment. His hair was sleep tussled, and the moonlight pouring in from the window bathed his blue flannel pajamas in an eerie light. Elphaba sat at the small kitchen table, staring into space. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up, as if just noticing he was there. "Oh, nothing."

Fiyero pulled the other chair around to sit next to her. He rested his chin on his fist and brought her chin up with the other. "You can't fool, me Fae, just like I can't fool you." He looked deep into her soulful eyes, and watched the wall come down, along with the flood gate. Her eyes welled up.

"Did we do the right thing?" she whispered.

He hesitated a little. "We did the best thing." Had it been right for him to leave his fiancé? For them both to let her think them dead? To turn him into a scarecrow? To turn him back? Not really. But had there been a choice? Not really.

"But what about Galinda? All I can think about is her face the night we escaped, and her crying the night I faked my death. She thinks we're dead, Yero. How can that be best?" she wept, her questions mirroring Fiyero's own.

"Because we're together. We'll make it through," he promised and drew her in tight. She sobbed silently into his shoulder.

"But she's all alone."

"She's stronger than she looks, you know. And I think she'll find someone. She makes friends with everyone, she's bound to find _someone_ that she genuinely loves." He reassured. She cried heavier. He hated to see her like this. They had barely managed to escape Oz, and had been on the run for two years. They had finally found a small town in southern Ev where no one knew about a witch with green skin, settled down and bought an apartment. This wasn't the first time Elphaba had broken down.

"Thank you…" she cried.

He smiled a sad smile. "Hey. This is what we do for each other." _Goodness knows I've broken down before. _He grimaced at the memory of the time before Elphaba had him human again. He had completely lost it, and the straw in his cheeks smelled like mold for three days.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "This has got to be hard for you, starting over in a new town, and no one trusting us because I'm _green_…"

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't do that anymore," he chided. "Here." He got up and walked to the fridge. He opened the door and peered in. Suddenly, Elphaba stood up and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight. He rested his head on her shoulder, and hers was on his chest. He smiled and started to sing, rocking back and forth.

_Someday when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you, And the way you look tonight._

She smiled, and a few more tears leaked onto his shirt. The odd yellow refrigerator light glowing on the scene, the two of them slow dancing to Fiyero's soft singing of "The Way You Look Tonight" in their new kitchen. She laughed a little.

Encouraged, Fiyero continued.

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight_

_With each word your tenderness grows, Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh… wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart_

"You're crazy," Elphaba mumbled, but not meanly.

"Good thing I'm your kind of crazy," he joked, kissing her hair.

_Lovely, never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? Cuz I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

Fiyero shut the fridge, took her hand, and led her back to the bedroom. They lay down, and she snuggled into his embrace. _This, _her subconscious said. _This is why you left_.

"We'll be alright. I promise," Fiyero said softly.

"I love you," she sleepily muttered.

He smiled and hugged her closer. "I love you too."

They drifted off, comfy together.


End file.
